Boredom Games
by Anevay
Summary: Yugi gets bored easily in school, and the Pharaoh finds ways to entertain him. But when Yugi begins to fail classes because of them, the Pharaoh has to find a way to make him concentrate on classwork through their games. NO YAIO!
1. The start of the games

**Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Let's see... Yugioh does not belong to me.**

Author's note: Got this idea from another fanfic-er who decided that they'd have Yugi and the Pharaoh play a game with dots on a paper... this is my own variation, purely a reply fic, not based on the game as the other is, and more of a humor fic, too.

So, what do you think the Pharaoh and Yugi did when Yugi was bored in school? Honestly, I agree that they'd play some sort of game... so this will be a series of 'School games' that they play when Yugi is bored in class, and the conversations that go on between them. Hope it's enjoyable.

_The start of it all..._

Yugi looked around to see the opaque form of the Pharaoh sitting beside him in a stray chair. "Bored, Yugi?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," he thought back. "Are you?"

"Excessively," Pharaoh replied. "How about we play a game?"

"That could be difficult,"Yugi replied mentally. "Seeing as you can't touch anything and I can't say anything aloud or people would look at me funny."

The Pharaoh almost chuckled. "You do it for me," he said easily. "We'll play something we can draw."

"Tic-tac-toe?"

"Too short," he replied, "Something else."

"Well do _you _have any ideas?" Yugi asked.

"You seem to have been drawing a lot of dots on your paper," he remarked, "Let's connect them. Whoever can connect the most dots into shapes wins. You can use two different colors," he added, then made a vague gesture. "Go on."

Yugi grinned. Using two colored pens, black for him and blue for the Pharaoh, he drew triangles, squares, pentagons—among other things. The Pharaoh would point to a pattern of dots and Yugi would connect them, and then make his turn.

"Psst," Joey hissed next to him, "What are ya doing, Yug?"

"Playing a game," he whispered.

"With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Do Pharaoh's get bored?"

"You know, he doesn't have a lot to do, Joey."

"Right," he muttered. "Where is he?"

Yugi used his turn to draw an arrow pointing to the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh had to grin, raising his eyebrows. "Good one, Yugi."

Yugi grinned in his direction. Joey wished he didn't feel so weird at moments like this. "What did he say?"

Yugi glanced at the Pharaoh, who smiled mischievously. Yugi looked at Joey and said, straight faced, "He commented on the fact that you've been staring at a picture of Mai in your notebook for the past hour."

Joey very nearly fell out of his seat. "What?" he hissed. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said, 'Joey drools like a dog when he stares at Mai,' but he didn't think you'd like that, so he told me to edit it."

Joey boiled, his head thudding onto the desk in embarrassment. "I'm no dog…" he muttered, fighting the urge to shout. "It's not that obvious, is it?"

Yugi looked away, following the path the Pharaoh pointed to, drawing a line with the blue-inked pen. "I guess so, Joey. Then again, the Pharaoh notices pretty much everything, so maybe it was just him." When Joey peeked up at him hopefully, Yugi added, "Maybe. It was kind of obvious."

Joey's head thudded back on the desk.

Yugi stifled a laugh, while the Pharaoh outright chuckled. "Poor Joey," he grinned. "He can't control his drooling when he sees Mai."

"Puppy love," Yugi thought, and they both busted up.

"What's so funny?" Joey growled.

Yugi shook his head. "Nothing, Joey. Nothing."

"I win," said the Pharaoh suddenly. Yugi looked down, baffled. Sure enough, all the dots and possible space had been taken up by every shape imaginable.

"That can't be..." Yugi muttered, counting the shapes. It took him a minute to count them all out, but the Pharaoh was right. He _had _won. "Dang it!" he exclaimed softly. The bell rang. "Rematch!" he demanded loudly, drawing several students, and the teacher's, glances. He smiled sheepishly while the Pharaoh stifled a laugh.

Joey grinned. "Did the Pharaoh win?"

"Yes," Yugi said darkly.

"Maybe next time, Yugi," the Pharaoh said reassuringly. "If you want a rematch that badly."

Yugi shrugged, "We've got one more period before lunch. Might as well."

"I'm betting on the Pharaoh," Joey said as they left the classroom.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours, of course," he smiled. "Both of your sides!"

In the next class period, the game began again. "Don't count on winning, Yugi," the Pharaoh advised. "I've been playing games longer than you have."

"Yeah, well I'm the King of Games," Yugi replied.

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes, "Just go."

**And that is the beginning of their games. Let's see what else I can come up with, hm?**

**-Anevay**


	2. Charades

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Sigh.**

Author's note: thanks much to all who have favorited and commented on this story! I got a comment from Aqua girl 007 about why I reposted this-had posting problems, so sorry for the confusion! Enjoy this next chapter. I think you'll like it, but you never know... my humor isn't exactly the same as everyone else's all the time.

I'm glad you're liking it and hope you stay tuned!

Anywho, I'm babbling-enjoy!

_Charades_

Yugi wished his head wouldn't keep falling on his desk. He wished he wasn't in school—bored and tired.

"How about a game?" the deep voice of the Pharaoh suggested. Yugi's head immediately popped up, grinning, to look at the Pharaoh.

"What game this time?" he asked mentally.

The Pharaoh barely had to hesitate. "Charades."

"Charades?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

"Sure," the Pharaoh agreed. "We'll do a Duel Monsters version. I'll go first."

He opened his mouth and curved his two pointer fingers and put them to his teeth, like he was baring fangs.

Yugi busted up.

He couldn't help it. He had never imagined the Pharaoh would do _anything _like that—ever. It came as a total surprise to him.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow in mock disgust, secretly pleased. He knew his sense of humor needed a little work. "Yugi, if you can't keep a straight face and guess, we're going to have to play something else."

Yugi shook his head, trying to stop laughing.

Everyone had looked around at him at the start of his laughter and the teacher had stopped talking, glaring sternly in his direction. "Mr. Muto," she snapped. "What, may I ask, are you laughing about?"

Yugi tried and failed to halt his laughter—it was no use. His laughter was out of control. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Lang," he choked. "I didn't… didn't, mean to in-interrupt."

"Do I have to ask you to leave the room?" she asked sharply.

Yugi managed to shake his head, though he was quite sure he couldn't stop laughing. Every time he remembered the Pharaoh doing those fangs… he started laughing again. Ms. Lang turned back to the board.

"What's so funny?" Tristan hissed behind him.

Tristan asking the why, and the obvious question on Joey and Teah's faces, only served to make him laugh harder. "Later," he choked under his breath.

"Are you going to guess?" the Pharaoh asked, who had waited patiently as Yugi laughed it out.

"Vampire Lord," he thought.

The Pharaoh nodded, smiling. "Your turn."

Abruptly, the Pharaoh switched places with Yugi and lounged in the seat, waiting for Yugi to make his turn. Yugi, unprepared, thought hurriedly of a Duel Monster to do. The first one that came to mind was a simple one, and one hardly anyone knew of. Yugi did a sort of ballet pose—his arms over his head to make a circle, and he turned around in a circle and then did his fingers in little bursts, like sparkles.

The Pharaoh was a little better at covering his laughter, but he still chuckled thoroughly before answering Yugi's obvious implication. "Mystical Shine ball," he thought, still chuckling.

Yugi nodded with a grin and they switched places again. The Pharaoh thought for a fraction of a second before assuming the position of holding a staff pointed directly at Yugi. He moved his fingers in a mystic way and Yugi, grinning knew the answer quickly.

"Dark Magician," he thought. The Pharaoh swapped him places again and Yugi, prepared this time and thoroughly enjoying the game, brought his arms close to his body and pretended to swat at the Pharaoh.

"Kuriboh, right?" the Pharaoh asked him, chuckling, and Yugi nodded with a grin.

Again they switched, and it was the Pharaoh's turn. _Something that will surprise Yugi, _he thought, keeping his thoughts from him. Secretly, he smiled and set to work. Hunching his back, he turned to the side and looked around at Yugi, hunching his hands and trying to make his face ugly. With one hand, he pointed with his pointer finger up like a unicorn horn.

That set Yugi cracking up again. It was another thing he hadn't expected from the Pharaoh. Vampire fangs was one thing-hunching and making an ugly face was another. In short, it was hilarious.

"The Horned Imp," he though, trying to keep his amusement to a minimal.

The contest continued with each guessing correctly the monster they attempted to appear as. Yugi barely heard a word the teacher said. In the end, it was a draw.

"Rematch?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Next period, you bet!"

"Yugi, what were you laughing at?" Teà asked. That set Yugi into a fit of giggles again.

"Just playing a game," he replied, grinning.

"With the Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded, that same grin plastered on his face. "I couldn't help laughing."

"Did you hear _anything _Ms. Lang said?" Teà asked, frowning.

"Uh, nope," Yugi replied, not feeling very guilty, even though he knew he should.

"We have a test in two days, Yugi," Tristan said, though he was grinning.

Joey dismissed it. "What game were you playing?"

"Charades," Yugi replied with a secret grin.

"Charades?" Teà asked, and Yugi nodded, resisting the urge to break into laughter again.

"What was so funny about it?" Tristan asked. "You could barely control yourself! If the Pharaoh's really that funny, I wanna see it for myself."

That alerted the Pharaoh fast. Understanding passed between them quickly and Yugi shrugged in answer to Tristan's question as they settled into their seats for the next class. "It was a Duel Monsters version."

"And...?" Joey prompted. "Come on, Yug, you didn't tell us what was to funny about the game you played yesterday either."

Yugi just smiled, looking up as the bell rang. "Class is starting! Time for a rematch."

**I had a lot of fun writing this one. You like it? R&R and ConCrit please! :D**

**-Anevay**


	3. Truth or dare

**Disclaimer: another one? Goodness... alright, I admit it-I don't own Yugioh.**

Author's note: And yes, this is a sort of important Author's note. Sort of. I guess you can keep reading and skip what I have to say-who reads these anyway? Oops, babbling. So I wanted to say thanks to a very uplifting review from xxxDegrassigirl101xxx which made me feel happy about my apparent hilarity with this story. Thanks a lot, girl!

In other news, Aqua girl 007 commented on the fact that I miss-spelled Teà-my apologies, I was too lazy to add the dash thing over the a, and I again apologize if it's not the right stinking dash.

Alright guys - I didn't mean anything about the threat. Forget I said anything, cool? Everybody calm down... promise I just wanted some feedback on what it is you like on this story. Hope you forgive me, guys! I promise I'll keep updating.

_Truth or Dare?_

"Up for another game, Yugi?" taunted the Pharaoh.

After two days of pure games, Yugi had come to expect and look forward to this. He agreed eagerly. "Can I pick this time?" he asked. The Pharaoh gave a 'go ahead,' gesture, so Yugi continued. "Let's play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare? Don't girls primarily play that, Yugi?"

"Oh, sure, but when we play it we make fun of it," Yugi replied. "Besides, I want you to pick dare."

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes. "Fine, then, who goes first?"

"You ask me first," Yugi suggested, lounging in his chair.

Suddenly a wicked grin lit the Pharaoh's face, "Alright, Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Yugi replied automatically. When the Pharaoh's grin grew, he knew he had picked wrong.

"Who is your crush?"

"Dare."

"Fine then, I _dare_ you to answer that question."

"That's against the rules!" Yugi complained.

The Pharaoh shrugged helplessly, acting oh-so-innocent. "I wasn't aware it was against the rules at all, Yugi. You didn't explain any rules to me."

"Well, it is," Yugi replied stubbornly.

"Alright, dare it is… I dare you to raise your hand and answer that Chemistry question."

"Truth!" Yugi switched hurriedly.

The Pharaoh's shoulders shook as he chuckled. "Answer the question, Yugi."

Yugi scowled, "Teà."

"I knew it," the Pharaoh said triumphantly.

"You did?" Yugi asked in alarm.

"Yugi, what do you think I do while you're in school all day?" the Pharaoh inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"You snoop through my mind?"

He shrugged. "Naturally. Besides, sometimes things just come to me without having to snoop. Your thoughts just kind of wander over to my half and I can't help but listen. You know everything about me, I know everything about you."

"But you don't have any secrets," Yugi objected.

Instead of feeling offended, the Pharaoh simply smiled. "No, but when I do, you'll know every single one of them. In the mean time, I know your deepest, darkest secrets."

Yugi swallowed. "You do?"

The Pharaoh nodded knowingly. "Oh, yes." Yugi wasn't sure what to say to that. "Your turn, Yugi," the Pharaoh urged. "Ask me the question."

"Alright fine, truth or dare, Pharaoh?"

"Truth."

Yugi frowned in disappointment while the Pharaoh smiled that i'm-_innocent-_not-so-innocent smile again. Slowly, he smiled. "If you had to pick one duel monster to have a crush on, who would you pick?"

The Pharaoh looked surprised. "A duel monster?" Yugi nodded. Pharaoh looked up thoughtfully, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "Hm. I'd have to say... the Dark Magician Girl."

"Thought so," Yugi replied knowingly. The Pharaoh glared at him suspiciously.

"Truth or dare, Yugi?"

"Truth."

"What duel monster do _you _have a crush on?"

"Oh," Yugi replied, not so smug anymore. "Um, well... probably the Dark Magician Girl or Magicians Valkyria." Now the Pharaoh smiled, but not for very long.

"Who do _you _have a crush on?" Yugi asked, superiority returned.

The Pharaoh frowned, "Yugi, I don't have a crush on anyone. This isn't my time, so therefore I have no right to, as you say, 'have a crush' on any girl."

"What!" Yugi cried. "Well..."

Pharaoh smiled sadly, "If I knew of anyone in my past that I had liked as more than a friend, you would know it, Yugi. I feel like there's a face to go with the idea, but I can't picture her."

Yugi decided to change the subject. "Alright then, if you could have any Duel Monsters card in the world, what would it be?"

The Pharaoh smiled at the change of subject, answering easily, "Maybe Dark Remnus the Master Magician."

Yugi was surprised at the answer. He would have said a magician card, too, he thought. Glancing up at the clock, Yugi saw they only had time for one more truth or dare. He waited expectantly for the question, and sure enough: "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

A slow smile slid across the Pharaoh's face. He glanced up at the clock as Yugi had done, "I dare you to run from the room as if you were sick."

Yugi shrugged. What did he have to lose? There was only one more minute of class left anyway.

Abruptly, he jumped up and charged for the door, leaving backpack, belongings and the Pharaoh behind. The door slammed shut behind him to leave total silence.

Except, of course, the Pharaoh's laughter, but no one could hear that but him.

"I guess it was an emergency," said one of the students. Ms. Lang glared after Yugi. He was certainly acting strange this week.

**Now _that _one was fun to write. I had to throw in a little of the Pharaoh messing with Yugi at the end. R&R if you like it :)  
><strong>

**Stay tuned for more! (probably)**

**-Anevay**


	4. Paper bits

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Author's note: I sincerely apologize for any offenses I made to anyone from my last author's note and promise not to make the same mistake again! Could you ever forgive me for it? I promise – from now on, you guys get every respect and privilege I can possibly give you. Forgiven?

I really am sorry guys. Please, don't abandon the stories because of me. They didn't do anything wrong, I did.

Anyway… (sigh) hope everyone forgives me and stays tuned into the story.

_Paper bits_

Yugi tore up the piece of paper angrily. He hated algebra quizzes.

The Pharaoh cocked his head at the scattered pieces on Yugi's desk. "What?" Yugi asked mentally, glancing at him.

"Your paper bits just gave me an idea," he grinned. "For today's game, we'll arrange them in patterns and shapes and see who can come up with the most." He raised his eyebrows at Yugi for confirmation, who shrugged and nodded, like, 'alright, sure.' Though he knew that this time, he was going to win.

The Pharaoh's thoughts were along the same lines.

Yugi tore the pieces up a bit more, thought for a moment, and set to work on his master piece. It was harder than it looked, Yugi thought, pushing the little scraps of paper into place. As he finished, he looked down with a good amount of pride at his work.

The Pharaoh looked closely at it, trying to discern what it was. "Ah, I see," he said, and Yugi's glance flashed to him. "It's a duel disk, yes?"

Dejectedly, Yugi made a mark on a larger stray piece for the Pharaoh and let him make his turn. It was ironic, he thought, that he and Yugi always seemed to be doing things that somehow related to Duel Monsters. The Pharaoh waited for Yugi to guess, and though it took a moment, Yugi did guess.

"Is that the Dark Magician's staff?" he asked, turning his head for a better view.

"Yes, why?"

Yugi shrugged, "Just seems a little out of proportion to me."

"What do you mean 'out of proportion'?" the Pharaoh asked suspiciously.

"Well," Yugi said in a matter-of-fact way, "The top of the staff it a little large, while the staff part is pretty thin."

"Your point?"

"Just out of proportions, that's all," Yugi said casually - too casually.

Yugi took his turn, moving the pieces around for a moment in one pattern, then the next in another like he couldn't decide.

The Pharaoh studied Yugi's pattern. "Um," he said uncertainly, trying to connect it with something. Yugi smiled.

"You'll never guess," he declared.

The Pharaoh traced the strange lines that moved everywhere, shaking his head. "Yugi, it's too complicated. Why are there so many lines that aren't connected?"

"You're getting warmer," Yugi taunted mentally. "Complicated and nothing connected."

"It's my soul room, isn't it?" the Pharaoh asked with a triumphant grin.

Yugi's face fell. "How'd you guess? I thought you'd never get it!"

"Well if you hadn't said, 'You're getting warmer,'" the Pharaoh copied, almost exactly. "I probably wouldn't have."

"Shoot," Yugi thought, swapping places again.

Now it was the Pharaoh's turn to think up something complicated. And looking around the room, he found the perfect thing. "There," he said after a minute had gone by.

Yugi frowned in confusion. "Uh, I know this one..." he said, trying to convince himself that he did. He scratched his neck, "Um." The Pharaoh waited with folded arms. Yugi thought frantically for some idea of what it was – there was no way he was losing to the Pharaoh again. It was a rather indistinct blob with long sections going out on either side. Glancing around the room, he suddenly had it.

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "It's the school boys' blazer!"

The Pharaoh sighed and exchanged Yugi spots, leaning against the wall to wait. His next one would be brilliant, Yugi thought, piling the piece on top of each other.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" the Pharaoh interrupted. "You can't make anything like that."

"Sure I can," Yugi replied easily. "Just watch me." So he did. The Pharaoh waited for Yugi's creation to fall, and as the paper pieces piled up, Yugi realized he did not, in fact, have enough pieces. He sighed. "Well, just take a guess at what I _was _creating."

"Considering the complexity and the layers, along with the vaguely familiar shape, I'd have to say it's the millennium puzzle," the Pharaoh smiled. "You were trying to build the inside, too?"

"Trying," Yugi emphasized.

"You tried," the Pharaoh shrugged.

"Hey, Yug," Tristan hissed behind him, "What's that supposed to be?"

Yugi frowned. He'd thought it was getting quite good. Blushing, he quickly destroyed it. "Nothing," he muttered. Tristan shrugged.

"Does that mean you win?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh smiled. "I believe it does."

Yugi snapped, shaking his head, "Lost again."

"Maybe next time, Yugi," Pharaoh said, "You'll get another chance."

"I thought you'd say that."

The Pharaoh just smiled. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you want another match," Yugi said.

"Oh, I'll always want another match," the Pharaoh agreed, "Particularly against you. You're a better game player than you give yourself credit for, Yugi. I've just been playing games longer than you have."

"Somewhere around five-thousand years plus?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Somewhere around there," Pharaoh agreed.

**Hope you enjoyed that one, guys. I thought it would be pretty fun to throw in that the Pharaoh messed up his proportions ^-^ after all, no one is perfect!**

**See you guys soon.**

**-Anevay**


	5. Words at Random

**Disclaimer: let's see... nope, don't own Yugioh! Don't we all wish.**

Author's note: Let's see... any news? Nothing other than thanks for the reviews and reading the story and hopefully forgiving me for all my faults.

Happy reading!

_Words at Random_

Yugi was almost bouncing out of his seat with his impatience. He was going to win today. Finally, he had come up with a game that he would be the victor at against the Pharaoh.

This time, he thought, this time for sure.

The transparent form of the Pharaoh appeared in his usual spot for first period: the empty seat to Yugi's left. "Alright, Yugi," he said suspiciously. "You haven't given me a hint of your thoughts since yesterday night. What's on your mind?"

Yugi smiled. "I have a game to play,' he told him mentally. "And this time you won't win so easily."

"But that doesn't mean I won't win," the Pharaoh said pointedly.

Yugi shrugged indifferently. He _knew _he would win. "Here's the game: we take turns saying random words to see who can catch the other off guard."

The Pharaoh blinked. "That's a game?"

I am _so _going to win, Yugi thought.

"Pineapple," Yugi began.

"Jacket," the Pharaoh said.

"Bench."

"Trash can."

"Owl."

"Ferret."

"Pencil."

"Teacher."

"Iris."

"Skin."

"Hair follicle."

For a moment, the Pharaoh was non-pulsed, but quickly retaliated, "Epidermis."

"Sweat."

"Pool."

"Paper-cuts."

"2x."

Now it was Yugi's turn to be surprised. The Pharaoh was better than he had anticipated – he knew he would be good, just not this good. He _was _going to win. "Shoe-laces."

"Bracelet."

"Sole."

"Soul."

"Bookmark."

The Pharaoh was getting better. Yugi had to pull out the word he was sure would throw him off guard soon. "Page number."

"Sunset."

"Blue-fin tuna."

"Heaven."

"Light-switch."

The longer they went, the more random the words came and the quicker their minds moved.

"Door hinge."

"Orange."

"Mountain."

"Roof-shingle."

"Potato."

"Tomato."

"Po-ta-toe."

"To-ma-toe."

"Bible," the Pharaoh said unexpectedly.

"Church."

"Life."

Yugi knew it was nearly time. He had to say the word that would give him victory.

"Ghosts."

"Halloween."

Yugi smiled to himself. Almost time. "Parties."

"Russia."

_Now. _"Blubber."

The Pharaoh smirked; using a word of his own he'd been waiting to say. "Teà."

Yugi blinked, struggling to find something to say. The word he thought would get the Pharaoh off guard had failed him. "Dark Magician Girl."

"Black ink."

"Ocean life."

The game could go on and on. There may never have been a victor at all.

"Outer space."

"Core of the Earth."

"Evolution."

Yugi had to find a way to win. The Pharaoh was too good. "Fan."

"China."

"Blood."

"Curtain."

The game went on practically all day. It was finally in the last period of the day that there was a winner.

"Heel," Yugi replied.

"Stiletto."

"Girls."

"Males."

"Tears."

"Salt-water," the Pharaoh said.

"Piano."

"_Amenta._"

"What?" Yugi replied automatically.

The Pharaoh smiled. "It means the Underworld in Egyptian."

"That's cheating!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You never said anything about foreign words being against the rules."

Yugi crossed his arms moodily. "I guess you win, then."

"I guess I do," the Pharaoh agreed mildly, "I'm a quick study." He gave Yugi a pitying look, "Maybe next time, Yugi."

"Yeah, or the next, or the next, or the next…"

"That's the spirit." Yugi pouted as the bell rang and his feet dragged along the hallway. "Come on, Yugi," the Pharaoh prompted. "You're a good gamer. You've just got to keep trying. You know I believe you – you've just got to believe in yourself."

Yugi sighed, shaking it off. The Pharaoh was right. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." He grinned, "That was really fun, though."

The Pharaoh smiled. "I have to say I agree. Maybe next time you'll have a more defined set of rules."

"Yeah, next time no words in other languages."

**Like, dislike...? Hopefully your answer is like, or even better. And I know, short chapter. More to come! You know what to do ^o^ you guys are great! Keep reading!**

**-Anevay**


	6. Staring Contest

**Disclaimer: no, no I do not own Yugioh. Sadly…**

Author's note: I know, it's been a while since I've updated! Sorry! :O I have to come up with games for them to play, you know. SO, here is your update ^o^

_Staring Contest_

"Alright, Yugi, here's the game."

First period, Yugi glanced over at the Pharaoh sitting in the seat next to him. "Yeah?" he prompted mentally.

"A staring contest," he smiled.

Yugi grinned. He was great at staring contests. "You're on," he agreed. "When do we start?"

"On the count of three," the Pharaoh said, "Ready, Yugi?"

"Ready when you are, Pharaoh."

"One," the Pharaoh began, "Two," he blinked to ready his eyes and Yugi did the same. "Three!"

The contest began.

For the longest time, neither blinked.

"Yugi," Joey hissed, seeing Yugi staring blankly into space. "What are you looking at?"

Yugi tried to postpone answering. If he answered he would get distracted. The Pharaoh grinned wickedly, tempting him to answer; he didn't seem to need to blink at all. That was a problem.

"Shh," Yugi finally shushed. "Staring contest."

Tristan, overhearing, glanced around. "Um," he said awkwardly, "You can't have a staring contest with a wall, Yug."

Yugi heard Tristan grunt in pain as Tea elbowed him. "He's having a staring contest with the Pharaoh, idiot."

"_Oh,_" Joey and Tristan said stupidly.

"I knew that," Joey proclaimed, maybe a little too loudly.

"Mr. Wheeler!" the teacher snapped.

"Sorry!"

"Hmph."

Violet eyes stared hard into amethyst ones—neither felt the urge to blink, neither felt even remotely tired. At least, that was what Yugi told himself. He wouldn't lose again.

A blackboard eraser went flying past them.

Both their concentration broke, and they followed the eraser to fall with a thud on to the ground. "Mr. Muto!" the teacher, Ms. Rep cried. The Pharaoh and Yugi's eyes both snapped over to the elderly lady. "Do you find it more amusing to stare into space than to pay attention?"

"Um," Yugi said awkwardly.

The Pharaoh felt a little guilty. It suddenly occurred to him that, even though he _was_ entertaining Yugi, he was also distracting him from his classes. Feeling responsible, he quickly switched Yugi spots. "Forgive me, Ms. Rep," he apologized sincerely, "I was being rude. I haven't been feeling well this morning. Please, don't stop the class because of me."

She blinked in surprise. He suddenly sounded _older, _strangely. This time she said: "Um." The Pharaoh smiled—it was a smile he never used. One that, he didn't know, would probably bring any girl to their knees. Ms. Rep blinked again and slowly, hesitantly, smiled, "Ah, thank you for apologizing, Mr. Muto. If you continue to feel ill, feel free to exit the classroom."

The Pharaoh bowed his head. "Thank you."

She nodded in return and turned back to teaching.

Tristan, Joey, Tea and Yugi all blinked at the Pharaoh. "Thanks," Yugi said.

"Of course, Yugi."

"Did you just swoon _Ms. Rep?"_ Joey hissed.

"_No one _can make her like them!" Tristan agreed at a whisper.

Tea just shook her head, muttering about 'boys.' Tristan leaned forward behind Yugi, "That was some persuasive _skill._"

The Pharaoh, embarrassed now, quickly let Yugi take over again. "It was my fault you got in trouble," the Pharaoh told him. "You should pay attention now."

Yugi frowned in disappointment. "She's not teaching anything important. Come on! We were interrupted. Just one more game?"

The Pharaoh cocked his head with a frown. "Yugi, you should pay attention."

"Please?"

"One more game. But that's it."

Silently, Yugi cheered. Playing games with the Pharaoh made classes fly by.

Two class periods later, they still didn't have a victor. Every game was either a tie or interrupted—what Yugi didn't know was that the Pharaoh could have won at any given time. He was just holding out for Yugi.

"Go!" Yugi thought, and once again, the contest began.

"Yugi," Pharaoh said as neither broke the stare. "If you win, what will you do?"

"What will I do?"

"Yes. Will you want to keep playing games or will you be done?"

"Be done?" Yugi asked. "I like playing games! Even if I win, I still want to play games."

Inwardly, the Pharaoh sighed. He knew he was distracting Yugi, but he didn't want to break it to his young friend that he couldn't play games anymore. Besides, he quite enjoyed the games too. They were fun. They passed the time he would normally be spending in the puzzle—all by himself in a place where he had no memories, and was constantly reminded of the fact.

Playing games with Yugi distracted _him _too, but he didn't want to disrupt Yugi's studies. Somehow, he had to find a way to get Yugi to concentrate on school.

Though that might very well prove impossible.

Yugi blinked.

He banged his fist on the desk, the Pharaoh smiling rather fondly off to the side. "Dang it!" he muttered. "Lost again!"

"Yugi, I don't feel the urge to blink like you do," Pharaoh confessed.

Yugi's spirits fell. "But, doesn't that mean…"

The Pharaoh nodded.

"That's an unfair advantage!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I agree," the Pharaoh said reasonably. "But again, you didn't say it was against the rules." He was teasing, of course—he did feel the need to blink, occasionally, just not as much as Yugi did, nor as strong.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"No. You didn't say it was against any rules. Actually, you didn't give any rules at all. I could have been blinking rapidly, you could have never noticed, and I wouldn't have known it was against any rules at all."

"What?"

"Just hypothetically, of course."

"Right," Yugi muttered. "Hypothetically."

"You really do need to clarify these rules more, Yugi."

Yugi slumped forward, chin in his palm, but his elbow went skidding off the desk when the Mr. Hill announced: "Alright students, test next time."

"Ah!" Yugi cried as his elbow went skidding off the desk in surprise. "Test? What test?"

The Pharaoh sighed. "I knew I was distracting you."

"No!" Yugi consoled him immediately. "It wasn't you!"

The Pharaoh wasn't as convinced as Yugi was. As the bell rang, Yugi picked up his things. Joey elbowed him playfully in the shoulder, "Great. Test next time."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed gustily. "And I'm going to fail."

"Just have Tea tutor you," Joey suggested as they headed off to meet the rest of the gang.

Yugi looked up thoughtfully, enjoying the idea. "Yeah, maybe."

When he asked her, Tea about popped a blood vessel. "Yugi! You haven't studied for the History test?"

"Um, no," Yugi admitted sheepishly.

"Yugi, I'm working all week," she said sadly.

Yugi sighed, "It's okay, Tea. I'll just study on my own."

"I'm sorry, Yugi."

"No, really, it's okay."

But back at home, Yugi really wished he had Tea to help him study. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I'm going to fail!" he cried, flopping down on his back.

The Pharaoh looked at Yugi guiltily. "I still say it's my fault."

"Maybe it's both of our fault," Yugi admitted. "I mean, I'm the one who kept pushing you to play the games at all."

"_Yugi!"_ Grandpa called. He sounded angry.

Yugi swallowed. "Uh-oh."

"Do you want me to take this one?" Pharaoh asked, guilt weighing heavily on him.

Yugi shook his head, "We'll both take it."

**Ba, ba, _ba!_ I know, cliffhanger. I finally update and I leave it at a cliffhanger! You must hate me for that. Sigh. I know. I'll update quicker now! R&R, review, blah, blah, blah, you know what to do!**

**-Anevay**


	7. Grandpa's promise

**Disclaimer: so, no… last time I or anyone else checked… (sigh) I do not, nor will I probably ever own Yugioh. Life can be so cruel.**

Author's note: I'm glad you guys like this story! Yugi and the Pharaoh can be so entertaining. They're my favorites, of course! So I'm finally getting to the plot… yeah, I know, I take a while to get to the plot, don't I? Well, just be glad you don't have to get to stressed about these stories so early on!

Wow, look at the time—I'm running off at the mouth again. Shoot! Forgot to do my homework… oops.

Enjoy this update. I procrastinated my homework for you guys!

_Grandpa's promise_

Slowly, Yugi turned the corner to see Grandpa holding… a piece of paper.

"Yugi Muto!" Grandpa stormed.

"Yes, Grandpa?" Yugi asked nervously.

He thrust the paper at him without a word. Yugi took it gingerly and examined the paper, his stomach dropping to his feet. Reading it over Yugi's shoulder, the Pharaoh felt awful.

Yugi swallowed, seeing Grandpa tap his foot impatiently. "Well?" he asked, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I…" Yugi said uncertainly, then, everything came pouring out—the games during class and being bored, how he hadn't been paying attention—but he quickly added, "I'll get my grades up, Gramps, I will!"

"You'd better, young man," Solomon folded his arms sternly, "If you don't get those grades up to at least a C _plus _in the next week…" he paused, "I'm going to have to take the puzzle until you do."

"_What?"_ Yugi exclaimed. The Pharaoh could only blink in surprise. "Gramps, not the puzzle! How about my deck or something?" he pleaded.

Solomon studied his grandson. He knew what the puzzle meant to Yugi. "I'll think about it." Yugi's heart sank. He knew that in grandpa talk, that meant _not likely._

Yugi and the Pharaoh swallowed. Delicately, as if the thing would explode any second, Yugi set the paper with the alert written about his grades on the counter and backed away. Up in his room, he closed the door behind him.

"We'd better get your grades up, Yugi," the Pharaoh said seriously. "Otherwise…"

"Bye, bye, puzzle," Yugi finished.

Ten minutes later, Yugi had all the homework he had neglected to do spread out across his room with textbooks, a calculator, a pen and a pencil. "Here goes," he said dejectedly.

* * *

><p>Yugi moaned and rolled on to his back in the center of the room. He had gotten no farther than he had in the last five minutes than he had been <em>ten <em>minutes ago. The work was awfully dull. Math, history, chemistry, study hall, writing… and what else? Oh yeah, _more _math.

Yugi's loud, drawn out groan drew the Pharaoh out of the puzzle. He had been trying to give Yugi some time to get it done, but looking over the mess on the floor and the minimum of one problem done on his history homework, he knew Yugi was far from working on homework.

"Yugi," he scolded. "You've got to get it done."

"I know," he sighed, "But it's just so _boring._"

Pharaoh shook his head, thinking. Yugi loved to play games. If he could come up with a game that would get Yugi to do his homework at the same time…

He smiled. "Alright, Yugi," he said, and his tone of voice got Yugi's attention. "We'll play a game with your homework."

"A game with my homework?"

"Yes. Here's how it works. It will be a race. I'll do a certain amount of questions, and then you will, and whoever finishes them correctly in the least amount of time wins that round."

Yugi beamed at the idea. The Pharaoh doing part of his homework? Heck yes!

"Will you go first?" he asked. Giving Yugi another one of those pitying looks, he swapped Yugi places and got to work on the history homework. After a moment's thought, he began reading the questions and answers aloud so Yugi could hear them.

It took roughly two minutes for him to answer and read aloud the seven questions he had answered. "Did you get all that, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. He really had. The Pharaoh helping him study would really help. "Alright, Yugi, your turn," Pharaoh said, swapping him places. Kneeling down beside the boy, he instructed him, "Don't rush. Answer the questions correctly. Read them _carefully _and write legibly, alright?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. He didn't so much mind doing homework if he had company, he decided, and help. With a gesture from the Pharaoh, he set Yugi to work.

As Yugi went down the questions, he found he got a bit confused. Turning to his friend, he asked, "Pharaoh, can you help me?"

Without hesitation, he knelt down beside him and read the questions aloud. Before long, it turned into more of a study session rather than a game. "What happened to playing a game?" Yugi asked, grinning.

"Studying is more important. You've got a test next time, don't you?"

Yugi frowned. "Yeah…" he muttered. Suddenly he got an idea. "How about this: we'll do the homework and then you'll quiz me on it? If I get most of them right, I win."

"How can you win if I'm quizzing you? Quizing isn't really a game if there's only one person who needs to know the material."

Yugi thought for a second. "Then… we'll make a bet."

"On what?" the Pharaoh asked, folding his arms.

"If I can get all the questions right before the test, you…" he frowned, "I…" he shook his head. "I don't know."

Pharaoh smiled—it was that oh-so-innocent smile again, and Yugi knew what was coming. "If you get more questions right than I do, then you'll have finally beaten me. If_ I_ get more questions right than you, _you _have to go on a date with Tea."

Yugi gulped. "Say what?" he squeaked. "What do _you_ have to do if _you_ lose?"

The Pharaoh shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

Now it was Yugi's turn to give a suspicious smile. "You have to endure movie night with Tristan, Joey and Duke."

"Please say you're joking."

Movie nights were _not _fun with the combination of Tristan, Joey and Duke. They always got in fights or shouted throughout the entire movie, making comments and commenting on each other's comments, pulverizing one another with food—or ended up talking about _girls_. It was a never-ending night of torture.

"Nope," Yugi grinned.

This time, the Pharaoh swallowed. "Fine, but with that at stake, there's no way I'm losing."

* * *

><p>Having finished quizzing Yugi, the Pharaoh found that Yugi's results were less than satisfactory.<p>

Yugi thought differently, "I thought I did pretty good!"

"Of course you did, Yugi."

"'Of course you did, Yugi…'" he mimicked under his breath. The Pharaoh chose to ignore him.

"You just need to keep studying," he pointed out. Yugi sighed.

"I'm never going to pass that test!" he cried, flopping down hopelessly onto his back.

"Yes you are," the Pharaoh said. "If you don't, you'll have an F, and if you have an F, no puzzle."

"Alright, quiz me again," Yugi said, sitting up and facing the Pharaoh with his legs crossed. The Pharaoh did so. This time around, Yugi did a _little _better, but not by much.

"Now, quiz me," Pharaoh said, swapping Yugi spots to give him the history worksheets, which they had somehow managed to finish along with nearly every other piece of homework.

"But you don't need to know this," Yugi replied in confusion.

"Maybe, but quizzing someone else helps you as well," the Pharaoh said.

Shrugging, Yugi asked each question. He got nearly ever one of them right, to Yugi's dismay. He had a bad feeling he was going to lose to the Pharaoh.

"I win that round," he said as Yugi placed the sheets before the Pharaoh's spirit form. "I'll quiz you again. Think you can do it?"

"You bet!"

As they evening turned into night, the questions came faster and Yugi was able to answer the questions quicker each time. The Pharaoh eventually moved on to math and chemistry, making sure he knew how to do everything. For being five-thousand years old, he had a surprisingly good grasp on modern school subjects.

"I think you pay more attention in class than I do," Yugi told him.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Sometimes I do, just in case you need help."

"Thanks, Pharaoh," Yugi said with a smile.

The Pharaoh smiled before changing the subject, "Ready for a race?"

"You bet I am. This time I won't lose!"

"Didn't you say that last time?"

**Another cliffhanger. You don't know who won! Is it killing you? Are you dying for me to update? No, yes… review! :D**

**-Anevay**


	8. The Test

**Disclaimer: Ra… no, I do not own Yugioh. That honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.**

Author's note: Yes, I updated the Afterlife story twice last time. Don't hate me! I'm a total vaseshipper, so please don't send me to the shadow realm for not updating this one twice! :O I do try, you know! Didn't you know that I procrastinate (homework and other writing alike) for these stories?

MidnightMoon101, I want to see the Pharaoh endure movie night, too! XD

I would also like to thank all those who added this story to their favorite stories! ^O^

I really have to stop babbling. On to the foreboding chapter name! Huzzah! (Ooo it's italisized _and _underlined!)

* * *

><p><em><span>The Test<span>_

Yugi's leg pumped up and down nervously. The Pharaoh had been quizzing him all day for this test. They had turned in most of Yugi's late and missing work, but he still had more to do before his grades even touched a B minus. Still, that would be enough to please Grandpa and keep the puzzle.

Touching the puzzle, Yugi smiled gratefully. Without the Pharaoh, Yugi probably would have been unprepared, games or no games.

Meanwhile, the Pharaoh sat in the puzzle, arms folded and thoughtful. He might even say he was a little anxious. If Yugi managed to pass this test with a C plus or higher, they were home free.

Pharaoh nodded to himself confidently. Yugi would be fine.

It was him he should be worried about, he thought. He already knew the results of their little bet, but that would have to be discussed later.

He settled in for a nap, hoping to make time pass.

* * *

><p>Yugi's pencil tapped the test, but after he got a few annoyed glances, he stopped and bit it instead. The first answer was A…<p>

He cruised through the multiple choice answers, and when he just wasn't sure, he went with the idea of 'when in doubt, choose C,' even if it wasn't his best idea. Most of the C's seemed like fine answers to him—but maybe that was a trick on the teacher's part. Maybe she was on to that trick and had intentionally made C a close answer to the real answer…

Yugi shook his head. He was over-thinking things. He just had to go through the test and remember everything the Pharaoh had helped him study… and practically taught him.

B, C, A, D, B, B, A, D, A… or was it C? No, it was A, he was sure of it. He remembered the Pharaoh telling him that A was the answer.

C, C, B, A, D. He moved on to the matching portion. This went with that…. That went with that… or did it go with _that?_ Hm. No, it went with the other one.

Now on to fill-in-the-blank. He really hated these ones. Closing his eyes, sweat beaded on his forehead as he struggled to remember.

_Think of the stakes, _Yugi thought, _If you don't pass this test Grandpa is gonna take the puzzle!_

Yugi opened his eyes and scratched in the answer. Remembering what was at stake, Yugi sailed through the fill-in-the-blanks and began the essay questions. And he thought he hated the fill-in-the-blanks. Essay questions were definitely worse.

His pen scribbled down the answer, and thinking he was moving too fast, the words of the Pharaoh echoed back to him, "Don't rush. Take your time and write legibly." Nodding to himself, Yugi forced himself to relax and clearly wrote the answers.

At the end of the test, Yugi set it carefully in the basket, feeling he had done his best. Inwardly, he prayed that his best would be good enough.

* * *

><p>Both Yugi and the Pharaoh found it agonizing to find out the test answers the <em>next <em>class period. That meant they had to wait a day, and if Yugi didn't bring home good news about his grades—the puzzle and the Pharaoh would _both _be in the hands of Grandpa.

Yugi hated it when he was alone. He wasn't used to it. If Grandpa got the puzzle for the next week, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He sat tensely at the kitchen table, lying his head on the hard top and slapping it for no particular reason.

"Relax, Yugi," the Pharaoh assured him. "I'm sure you did fine."

Yugi took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"Want to play a game?" the Pharaoh suggested.

Yugi grinned. Always turning to a game. Remembering what he had thought throughout the test, Yugi decided his new motto was, "When in doubt, play a game," or maybe, "When in doubt, duel it out," if he wanted to make it rhyme and sound sort of stupid.

"Alright, what game are we going to play?" Yugi wondered.

The Pharaoh seemed stumped for once. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "Do you have an idea?"

Yugi brightened. "How about we play rock, paper, scissors?"

The Pharaoh sat in the chair across from Yugi, repeating the name of the game: "Rock, paper, scissors. How do you play?"

"Well, we each pick one of the options in the title: rock, paper or scissors," Yugi proceeded to explain, showing him the hand symbols for each given item. "Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock."

"Why does paper beat rock?"

"Because it wraps around the rock so it can't crush it," Yugi said. "It's pretty simple. Got it?" Pharaoh nodded. It seemed fairly straight-forward. "Okay, when I say go," Yugi said, placing a fist in the palm of his other hand. "We'll do a practice round first. Rock, paper, scissors, go!"

Yugi did a rock and the Pharaoh did scissors. "Yes!" Yugi cheered, miming smashing the Pharaoh's scissors.

"Again," Pharaoh insisted.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

The Pharaoh grasped the game quickly. For the next move, the Pharaoh did scissors while Yugi did paper. "Best three out of four?" Yugi asked when they tied, and the Pharaoh nodded.

Grandpa walked in on Yugi playing a game of rock, paper, scissors practically with himself. "Yugi, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

Yugi hastily pulled his hands down, jumping out of his seat. "Nothing, Grandpa! Just playing a game."

Grandpa put his fists on his hips. "With the Pharaoh?"

Yugi shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Yes," he admitted. "I'll go do my homework!" he cried, sprinting past his grandpa before he could ask. Up in his room, Yugi sighed, plopping down on the floor to finish up his homework.

"We tied again, Yugi," the Pharaoh informed him, settling in Yugi's chair.

"Why do we always tie?"

The Pharaoh shrugged. "Evenly matched, I suppose."

"You aren't reading my thoughts and cheating, are you?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

Pharaoh chuckled, "Of course not, Yugi! You know I don't cheat."

"No, you just find loopholes."

"Loopholes are just ways in that you have to look for," the Pharaoh said innocently.

Yugi grinned before sighing, "I guess it's on to homework."

* * *

><p>The next day in history, Yugi reached anxiously for his test.<p>

He stared down at the test results, the Pharaoh peering at it anxiously. They both blinked and looked at each other.

"I passed!" Yugi exclaimed mentally, beaming.

"Great job, Yugi!" the Pharaoh smiled. "Forty-three out of fifty! That's more than enough to please your grandpa."

"That means there's only one more thing to settle," Yugi said, and the Pharaoh swallowed. "Who won the bet, Pharaoh?"

The Pharaoh sighed, "We tied."

"You're kidding."

"No, no I am not."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yugi wondered, slouching in his seat.

"It depends on what you want to do," the Pharaoh said, only too innocent. "Would you rather go on a date with Tea or endure movie night with the troublesome trio?"

Yugi squirmed. He _really _didn't want to go to movie night on Friday with Joey, Duke and Tristan—that was just plain out of the question. But going on a date with Tea made him nervous. What if he made a fool out of himself?

"You won't make a fool out of yourself, Yugi," the Pharaoh assured him gently. "You should go. I'll take movie night," he added with a distasteful frown. "Ask Tea for Saturday."

Yugi took a deep breath. It would be worth it to have the Pharaoh suffer through movie night. And he kind of wanted to go out with Tea—okay, he did. He really did. It sounded fun.

The Pharaoh nodded. "It's time, Yugi."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah exciting chapters up ahead! We've got maybe three, four chaps ahead of us until the story is finished :) but don't worry, I'll come up with another humorous fic for you to read. R&amp;R please! What do you want to happen at movie night? And on the <em>date? <em>(whispers it) I'm open to suggestions, here!**

**-Anevay**


	9. Movie night or movie not

**Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No. That's why it's fanfiction. I'm purely a **_**fan**_ **as in **_**fan**_**fiction. **

Author's note: Now we're hitting the awesomely funny parts XD this chapter is… you guessed it! The Pharaoh's movie night with the troublesome trio! This should be interesting…

.-Hero: haha well thanks! I do like to think of myself as evil sometimes ^c^ (yeah, weird face there) but hey! I also wanted to thank you for adding me to your author alerts and favorite story and so on XD

No requests but Aqua girl 007? Alright then, guess this is all me.

These authors notes are so long - but it's so I can thank my reviewers and/or others.

So! How will the Pharaoh's movie night with the troublesome trio go? Hm. Something tells me it won't go good…

* * *

><p><em>Movie-night or movie-not…<em>

The Pharaoh _really _wasn't looking forward to movie night.

Yugi was, but Pharaoh certainly wasn't.

While Yugi got to get all comfy in the puzzle to watch the show, take nap, relax, prepare himself for his date with Tea—the Pharaoh had to endure _movie night. _Yugi and Tea's date was the Pharaoh's only joy in the movie night factor.

Asking Tea had been nerve racking for the kid.

"T-T," Yugi had stuttered as he approached her, mostly speaking in nervousness to the Pharaoh, who walked resolutely beside him. "T-T-T."

"Yugi, calm down," Pharaoh soothed. "You've known Tea for how long?"

Yugi didn't answer. The Pharaoh was right. He had known Tea for a long time and he knew her well. Even if she said no, she'd still let him down easy. He shouldn't be worried. Yugi stuttered some more approaching her, and Tea noticed.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" she asked.

Yugi blinked, took a deep breath, and tried to remember what he was doing to know avail. A mental jolt from the Pharaoh gave him the push he needed.

"H-hey, Tea!" he smiled, the nerves still showing through, "No, nothing wrong. I just wanted to, t-to ask you something."

"Sure, Yugi, what's up?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you'd want to…" his voice left him and he tried again, clearing his throat. "Wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow."

Tea smiled, the surprise clear in her eyes, but she was pleased. "Oh! I'd love to, Yugi!"

"You would?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! What time?"

The date had been set. After Tea had walked away, waving cheerfully, Yugi had waved long after she was gone with a smile plastered on his face, still trying to take in what had just happened. The Pharaoh sighed and took over, walking home while Yugi took a moment to comprehend his incredible act of courage.

Now, the Pharaoh prepared for a very hectic night.

"Maybe you should take a helmet," Yugi suggested innocently.

The Pharaoh ignored him, preferring not to glare at his young friend. He sighed. "I'm not looking forward to tonight."

"I am," Yugi smiled. "I'm not the one who has to endure it."

Finally, the Pharaoh allowed himself to give Yugi a glare—if not a small one. Yugi just grinned.

* * *

><p>Reluctantly, the Pharaoh knocked on Duke's door. Since Duke was the only one who lived on his own, they had agreed to have it there—things tended to get dangerous when others were around. Why they had these movie nights, he wasn't sure. He didn't even know how they had started.<p>

Come to think of it, he wasn't sure Joey and Tristan even liked Duke all that much. They were probably just mooching off all the free food. For a moment, he debated leaving before anyone answered, but gave a sigh of resignation. He had said he would do this and so he would.

He should have turned around when he had the chance.

Duke opened the door, grinning, "Yugi! Glad you could make it. We were just waiting for you."

"Can we please not blow-gun popcorn kernels at each other this time?" he asked, half joking and half hopeful.

"That depends on Joey," Tristan said, lounging across the sofa and taking up the entire thing.

"Tris-_tan!"_ Joey exclaimed, "Quit hoggin' the couch!"

"Make me!"

"You wanna go?"

"Depends on how bad you want to get kicked around!"

That was the last straw for poor bad-tempered Joey. He leapt on Tristan, causing him to get rather squished into the cushions and cry out in rage. "That's it, dog boy!"

"What did you call me?" Joey cried.

Duke and the Pharaoh sighed. Not even sixty seconds into it and they were already fighting about something completely irrelevant.

The Pharaoh said dully, "Maybe we should leave now while they're distracted."

Duke was actually considering the idea, but Joey and Tristan overheard and leapt forward to seize them, shoving them into the couch as Joey unceremoniously crammed the movie in. "We'll be good!" he grinned ridiculously, "We promise!"

"I highly doubt that," Duke replied dryly.

Joey crammed himself into the couch beside the Pharaoh, who sat beside Duke while Tristan took up the entire loveseat.

"I'm squished, Joey, stop moving around," Duke complained.

"Well excuse me for trying to get comfortable, dice boy," Joey said sourly.

Duke, unfortunately, countered: "I thought a dog could get comfortable anywhere."

Joey growled in frustration, but quickly shut up when the Pharaoh dug his elbow into his side, "Quiet, Joey, the movie is starting."

Joey shut up—for about the first two minutes. The movie, the Pharaoh discovered, was an action packed gory film about zombies, demons and cocky heroes; it would undoubtedly have the other three shouting at each other in the first half hour or less.

"Wait, what's going on?" Joey asked in confusion.

"Maybe if you _listened_ you would know," Duke said.

"Or if he had half the brain to understand," Tristan added, and the two guffawed stupidly.

"Yeah, well, where's your brain, cantaloupe lover?" Joey shouted over the movie.

"Don't you go insulting my cantaloupe!" Tristan cried, "My dream was ruined that day!"

"Dream, shmeam!" Duke cried, "I don't even know where this cantaloupe business started!"

"It's Tristan's dream to devour a giant cantaloupe," Joey scoffed, "He thought he found one when we got trapped in a crazy Capsule Monsters game world. It was actually a caterpillar that was gonna destroy us by turning into the Great Moth."

"It was _your _luck that won us those tickets!" Tristan pointed out, standing now. Joey quickly stood, shaking his fist at his friend.

"Yeah, and we had a great time, too!"

"A great time almost _dying!"_

"Slow down!" Duke said, holding his hands out between the two. "Capsule Monsters world? I'm so lost." Glancing at the Pharaoh, Duke gave in as he saw him shaking his head dismissively.

"It doesn't matter," he said, leaning his elbows on his knees.

But apparently, it mattered to Joey and Tristan. Finally, the Pharaoh jerked Joey back into his spot with a look of irritation. Duke followed his lead and tried to pull Tristan back into his seat, but Tristan grabbed Duke and they both went tumbling to the floor.

"You guys are so immature," Joey said, shaking his head with his arms folded as he tried to look stern.

Tristan and Duke stared at Joey like he was insane. Glancing at each other, they both leaned in and seized Joey. The Pharaoh leaned back against the cushions as the underdog went crashing into the two on the floor, narrowly avoiding his hand as it went flying past him.

As the troublesome trio got into a tooth-and-nail wrestling match, the Pharaoh drew his legs up and leapt nimbly from the couch to the loveseat, ducking as one of the remotes sailed towards him. From the loveseat he jumped to the floor and entered the kitchen, hoping to rid it off all dangerous throw-able food before they decided to use it as a weapon again.

Yells and insults issued from the other room. The Pharaoh removed the mushrooms, marshmallows, chocolate chips and popcorn from all reachable places. He hid them in a trash bag, which he stashed below the sink. They would never think to look there.

As a second thought, he got the dice from the front room and stashed them in the bag too. Best not to have anything in reach for them to throw.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped, and they started laughing.

Peeking into the other room, he saw the three getting off the floor, laughing stupidly and dusting themselves off. Tristan plopped down on the loveseat, and Duke and Joey took their spots back on the couch. The Pharaoh warily sat down between Duke and Joey, glancing between them.

Things always went this way. He was sure they would be at each other's throats again within minutes.

It started with comments. Joey would comment on the movie, then Tristan would comment on his comment, and Duke would comment on Tristan's comment. They continued, getting louder and louder by the minute.

Barely ten minutes after they comments had begun, they were arguing again. "Why did he do that?" Duke asked, "He should have hit him!"

"That's dumb," Tristan said.

"Oh, yeah, and why's that?"

"He could have died! Didn't you see that the other guy had a knife stashed up his sleeve? It was way too risky, dummy," Tristan said as if it were obvious.

"Well he could have used his ninja skills to counter," Joey said, taking Duke's side, which was weird enough.

"Even he's not ninja enough to take down _that _army," Tristan said.

Joey's reply was predictable: "Yeah, well _I'm _ninja enough to do it, so why couldn't he?"

"Don't be dumb, Joey."

"Hey! I'm not dumb!"

"Dumb as a dog," Duke said, and Tristan joined him in laughing.

"That's it!" Joey cried, bounding to his feet again. "I'm tired of being called a dog! You're gonna get it!" He hurdled towards Tristan, turning the couch over backwards with the force.

Tristan tugged himself away from Joey, fleeing with a look and cry of alarm, running away from the angry Joey and pouncing right on Duke and the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, Joey followed, heaving _that _couch over too and launching all four of them over backwards.

The Pharaoh hit his head on the wall and thought maybe he _should _have brought a helmet. Rolling away, the Pharaoh tried to duck into the bathroom, but the other three seized his ankles and towed him back while he tried to claw away desperately. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged into another one of their wars!

Too bad for him, not even thirty seconds later they were at war. It was Duke and Tristan verses Joey and the Pharaoh. The movie, though being unwatched, was still playing, and the dramatic music, sounds and lines made for quite the background.

They had no ammo on either side, so they had to hunt for some. The Pharaoh was glad he had hidden all throw-able food, otherwise this would have gotten messy. Joey charged for the kitchen at the same time Tristan did, while Duke chucked something at Joey and then at the Pharaoh, who ducked.

He knew he should have walked away.

Shouting, insults and cries came from the kitchen. Cupboards were slammed and a few things fell, resulting in crashes, then Tristan cried: "Where's the mushrooms!"

"And the marshmallows!" Joey added.

There was a moment of silence, then, from all three: _"Yugi!"_

The Pharaoh's eyes widened and he tried to hide, but there_ was_ no where to hide. "Gah!" he bellowed as the three came lumbering his way. And the movie was still playing. What a waste of a night.

_Yugi was right_, the Pharaoh thought, _I should have worn a helmet. And armor._

Comfortably in the puzzle, watching the show, Yugi laughed. "I warned you, Pharaoh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha….Well, that's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! ^o^ <em>I <em>liked it, but that's a different matter all together! R&R, please? It would really make a writer happy!**

**-Anevay**


	10. Date Night

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh—amazing show, by the way, you should watch it—does not belong to me!**

Author's note: First of all, the movie that they go see (the title) is actually a story I'm writing at the moment, so no stealing please! ^_^ And sorry I haven't updated in a while :P FF was having problemo's! Got on today and it decided to cooperate! Huzzah!

Here's a great chapter! YUGI'S DATE WITH TĚA! I like this chapter :)

* * *

><p><em>Date night<em>

Yugi had a melt down last minute. "What if I look dumb!" he exclaimed to the Pharaoh, pacing the room with his hands in his hair. "What if I can't act normal and I just start babbling and spill all my deepest darkest secrets? Then she'll never talk to me again!"

Pharaoh sighed. "Yugi," he started.

"I mean, I know I've known Tea for a long time but if I get nervous, I'll just start talking nonsense and then she might think I'm weird!"

"Yugi—"

"As soon as I try to talk to her I'll break down! She's probably going to look all pretty and I'll get tongue tied!"

"Yugi, calm—"

"_I can't do it!"_

"_Yugi!"_ the Pharaoh finally cried, stopping the boy's pacing and putting his hands on his shoulders. Yugi met the Pharaoh's gaze with a petrified one of his own. "Yugi," the Pharaoh said very precisely, "Take a _deep _breath." Yugi did so, if not rather shallowly, but he held it in. "Let it go," Pharaoh instructed, and Yugi let it go. "Now breathe again. In, out, in, out. Not just in and not just out. You don't want to pass out."

Yugi breathed like he was breathing into a paper bag, taking air in and out when the Pharaoh told him to. "Better?" Pharaoh asked, and Yugi nodded. "You're going to be fine, Yugi, you can do this."

"Right," Yugi breathed, "I can do this." Pharaoh nodded, smiling, and Yugi grinned at him gratefully. "Thanks, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh simply nodded. "Now get going. You don't want to keep Tea waiting."

* * *

><p>Yugi stood frozen before Tea's door, trying to breathe like the Pharaoh had told him to. He hadn't been able to ring the doorbell, so the Pharaoh had done it for him only moments ago, before retreating back into the puzzle.<p>

Yugi wasn't sure whether to thank him or hurt him.

The door opened to reveal Tea, and she smiled. Yugi smiled. "Hey, Tea," he breathed.

She looked beautiful—wearing a short tan skirt and blue tank top, tall brown boots adorned her feet and several bracelets hung at her wrists. They had decided on a movie and dinner and anywhere else they wanted to go.

Yugi had only managed to get dressed after the Pharaoh had calmed him down and chosen options for him to wear. He now wore black jeans, a dark blue muscle shirt, a black leather jacket and his usual adornments: studded bracelets and a choker, along with heeled boots.

_How do I look? _Yugi asked the Pharaoh nervously before he could retreat into the puzzle again.

_How do you want me to answer that? _Pharaoh replied. _You look fine, Yugi. Don't worry about it. Be yourself and _breathe.

_Right, _Yugi thought, and the Pharaoh nodded before disappearing. Yugi felt him withdraw inside the confines of the puzzle, and knew that the Pharaoh was leaving him and Tea alone.

"Hi, Yugi!" Tea beamed exclaiming happily, "Let's go!" Falling into step beside Yugi, they set off towards the theatre.

Yugi found himself relaxing further, growing more comfortable with the idea of the date. He found he could talk quite easily to Tea, laughing with her and just being normal. He shouldn't have been worried.

Tea and Yugi both agreed that a chic-flick definitely wouldn't work. Instead, they saw an action/romance/comedy film called _How-to-blast-your-best-friend-to-bits, _which they both agreed would be a lot more exciting than a chic-flick.

The movie was about a man who got people on his side, made them his 'best friend,' and then betrayed them—he started out as a bad guy, but you could guess how he ended up.

They left the theatre talking animatedly about the show. Quoting it and deciding to come see it again with the rest of the gang.

"Where do you want to go, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Wherever, Yugi," she shrugged, smiling.

They settled for a nice Italian restaurant, where the food was delicious. Tea got a salad while Yugi ordered pasta: Fete-chine Alfredo. They ordered bread-sticks as well, and at the end, a double-fudge chocolate cake.

"You know," Tea said after finishing a mouthful, "This probably isn't very good for us, but it sure is good!"

"Mm-hm!" Yugi agreed.

As soon as the cake was finished, they were completely full. They sat back with satisfaction, looking blissfully content with the over-fullness of their stomachs. The waiter came by and Yugi paid for the dinner with half of his earned money and half of gramps lent money.

Now sitting outside on a bench, they looked up at the stars. The night was warm and the light breeze refreshing. Yugi came to a sudden realization: he hadn't once made a fool of himself.

The Pharaoh was always right, Yugi thought, realizing he hadn't talked to him in over three hours. That was a definite record.

"Where to now, Yugi?"

Yugi took a pleased breath, "I don't know. Any ideas?"

"We could just walk around," she suggested.

So they did. They went around to open-late trading card shops for Yugi, a music story for Tea, went window shopping, and just enjoyed each other's company.

"You know," Yugi began rather sheepishly, "I was a little nervous before the date."

"You were?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded. "The Pharaoh had to calm me down," he laughed. "That's not weird, is it?"

Tea just shook her head, smiling, "Not at all. You and the Pharaoh are really close, right?"

Yugi grinned, "Yeah."

Tea cleared her throat, "I was a little nervous, too, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we're really good friends, and I've…" she cleared her throat, "Liked you for a long time…"

Yugi's heart nearly stopped, "You have?"

Tea nodded nervously. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You know what the Pharaoh told me just before we left?" he asked, surprising Tea.

"What?" she inquired.

"He told me: 'You're a great person, Yugi, and I know you've liked Tea for a really long time. Trust me, you're going to be just fine. There's a time where you just need to say what you want to say and do what you want to do. Follow your heart.'"

Tea smiled, blush coloring her cheeks. Without warning, she leaned over and kissed Yugi's cheek. "And he's right."

Yugi's heart floated in his chest and he smiled, "He usually is."

She laughed, and at the same time, they grasped hands.

* * *

><p>Yugi flew blissfully onto his bed, a silly smile on his face. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to get Tea off his mind or the incredible feeling on his lips. It had been minutes before, but he could still feel it.<p>

He had never had so much fun in his entire life. His heart was so light, he felt like he could fly.

The Pharaoh leaned against the wall, suppressing a laugh as he smirked slightly, "So I take it from that ridiculous smile on your face that everything went well?"

Yugi just nodded, and a sigh escaped his lips.

Pharaoh raised his eyebrows, but he would get no where with Yugi tonight. Sensing that his young friend was no where near sleep, the Pharaoh took over and settled in to sleep, thinking that he really hoped Yugi would get a grip on things in the next week.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I hope you liked it! <em>Please <em>review—its mucho appreciated! There's one, maybe two more on this baby, so enjoy it while you can, and meanwhile check out my other story!**

**-Anevay**


	11. The end?

**Disclaimer: Let's examine the facts: is my name Kazuki Takahashi? Am I an artist in any way? The answer to both questions would be a 'no,' so I don't own Yugioh. Sorry if I disappointed you, though if I did, I'd be a little confused…**

Author's note: So, sad to say that this story may or may not be over this chapter… if you're sad about that, give me some game ideas and I'll write a sequel! PM me, review this story, etc, with suggestions and stuff!

My thanks to:

**Scaevola2 **and **Aqua girl 007 **for reviewing the story! **Aqua girl 007 **has been a faithful reviewer from the beginning, and I appreciate that.

Also, thanks to **SecretlyMinnieMouse **for adding this story to their favorites!

And **Otaku-Entinty **for adding this story to their story alert subscriptions!

Not much else to say. So without further ado, enjoy what may or may not be the last chapter of this story series.

* * *

><p><em>The end?<em>

"Yes."

"No."

"_Y_es."

"_N_o."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, no."

"Yes."

"No, no no no."

"_Y_es."

"Ah, no."

"Ye_s_."

"N_o_ no no."

"Yes!"

"No no."

"Yes, yes."

The Pharaoh and Yugi were arguing about something long forgotten. Now they were just saying yes and no to something they couldn't seem to remember, but neither would give up. Yugi said yes, and the Pharaoh said no.

"No-o."

"Ye-es."

"No-o-o-o."

"Yes-s-s."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, no."

"Yes!"

"No, no, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"No-o."

"Ye-e-e-es."

"No."

"Yes."

"N_o._"

"_Y_es."

"No, no no."

"_Y_-e-_es_."

"No," Pharaoh said definitely.

"Y-es," Yugi disagreed.

"No-o."

"Yes!"

Each time they spoke they added a little accent in different spots, making each time they said yes or no sound different. Like every other contest they waged, it seemed to be able to go on forever.

"No, no."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No-o!"

"Ye-es!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

They could go on forever and ever, and Yugi was determined not to lose or give up. This time Yugi _would _win. He had to. If the Pharaoh won, well… Yugi would just have to keep trying. In this case, the game made absolutely no sense. Then again, most of their games didn't make much sense.

"No, no, no."

"Yes, yes."

"N_o-o._"

"Ye-es."

"No no."

"Yes!"

"_N_o."

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"No, no no."

"Yes."

"_No._"

"Yes!"

"No no."

"_Y_-es."

"No."

The Pharaoh was getting rather tired of this game. Yes, no, yes, no, back and forth, back and forth. He knew it had to break eventually, but he wasn't willing to break it.

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye-s."

"_N_-o."

"Yes."

"Yugi—" Pharaoh finally broke.

"_Ah-hah!" _Yugi cried aloud, drawing the gang's attention.

"Uh, Yugi?" Tea asked, "What?"

Yugi just grinned happily, thinking to the Pharaoh excitedly: _"I win!"_

The Pharaoh blinked, "Yugi, that isn't fair."

"Yes it is," Yugi replied. "You won when you said a foreign word. This time you broke it, which means _I _win. Doesn't matter what you say, I still win."

Pharaoh bit his lip, "I—" he stuttered, "I—" there was nothing he _could _say. In a matter of speaking, Yugi _had _won.

"Come on, Pharaoh," Yugi smirked, "Say it."

"Uh, Yugi, why are you smirking?" Joey asked.

Yugi folded his arms, "The Pharaoh won't admit that I won."

"You _won?" _Tristan exclaimed.

"Don't look so surprised," Yugi said, "I was bound to win eventually."

"Come on, Pharaoh," Joey grinned, "Just admit it."

Pharaoh took a long, deep breath, knowing he had lost. He just had to say it. "I…" he tried. "I…"

"Come on, Pharaoh," Tristan grinned.

"The Pharaoh won't admit it?" Tea asked, giggling.

The Pharaoh knew he had to. He was outnumbered four to one, and he _had _lost. Fair and square, he had lost. Sighing, the Pharaoh swallowed his pride and readied himself to submit, if not just for Yugi.

He wanted to say it all at once, so he relaxed, closed his eyes and just said it: "You win, Yugi."

Yugi jumped to his feet, _"Yes!"_ he cheered, jumping on the couch beside Tea. "I win!"

The Pharaoh smiled. _I guess it was worth it, _he thought. At least Yugi was happy. And, the Pharaoh realized, so was he.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, it's over. If you've got game ideas, suggest them on this story and I'll work on a sequel. In the mean time, read the <span>Afterlife<span>, because it leads up to an important sequel: The Return of the Pharaoh! Thanks for reading!**

**Review, PM me, favorite my story, etc., but stay tuned for a sequel.**

**And finally, don't forget to eat your daily pretzels. Sugar and deliciousness are good for the soul!**

**-Anevay**


End file.
